Nahele Huikala
Nahele Huikala is a former homeless person. Steve becomes an older brother type figure and Nahele looks up to him as a mentor. Early Life Mom died when he was young. When Nahele was younger, his dad, Kaili, took him on a car ride. When they got to the location Kaili told Nahele to stay in the car and read one of his comic books. Kaili and the passenger left the car and walked into the bushes. While reading his comic book, Nahele heard a gunshot. He takes off his seat belt and searches around for the noise, but only sees his dad walk back to the car without the other man. Nahele watches as Kaili gets back into the drivers seat and he tell Nahele to put on his seat belt. Kaili tells Nahele that they're going to go get some shaved ice. When Nahele was eight his dad went to prison. Nahele was then raised by his mother until she died and Nahele was then put into a foster home, but Nahele soon ran away and lived on the streets. Season 5 In Poina 'Ole, Steve is helping Grace train for the Presidential Fitness Challenge, when Grace points a car that looks like Steve’s. Steve says that it is his car and runs after it. Steve doesn't catch up to the car and Nahele is seen driving away in the stolen vintage Marquis. Steve reports the car stolen. Nahele abandoned the car at Ma’ili Beach Park, stripped it, and sold some of the parts. He left his tools behind, leaving Steve to believe that he'll be back to strip more parts later. Steve is able to get fingerprints off the windscreen and tells Pua to run them, hoping for a hit. The next day Duke calls Steve down to the station, Nahele did go back to the car, the police chased him and found him hiding in the homeless camp. When Steve arrives he's shocked to see the car thief is just a scared, dirty kid, he asks Nahele his name, which Nahele tells him. Nahele is upset and crying silently. Steve then tells him that he has to call his parents, Nahele tells Steve that his mom is dead and his dad is in prison. Steve then asks when was the last time he ate something, Nahele says he doesn't know. Steve then hand Pua some money and tells him to get some food and some new clothes for Nahele. Nahele tells Steve that he's sorry and that he's never stolen anything before; he was so hungry, he needed some money for food. Steve tells him it's alright and to take it easy. Steve sits down beside Nahele and asks how long has he been on the streets. Nahele tells Steve a few months, after his mom died he was put into a foster home but he couldn't stay there, so he ran away. Kono interrupts telling Steve he's needed. Steve goes to leave but tells Duke to get Nahele cleaned up, fed and to keep him in the station until Steve gets back. Duke agrees. Later Nahele is brought into Steve's office at headquarters by Pua. He's now out of handcuffs, showered, and in new clothes. Steve thanks Pua and Pua leaves. Steve goes behind his desk and places a sheet of paper in front of Nahele. He asks Nahele if he knows what it is and Nahele shakes his head. Steve tells him it's a criminal complaint for felony grand larceny auto, charging Nahele with the theft of Steve's car. Nahele says he understands and he'll pay Steve back for the car parts when he gets out of jail. Steve informs Nahele that the only thing missing from the complaint is his signature and then Steve places the file into his desk drawer. Steve tells Nahele he's going to make him the deal of his life. First off, both of them are going to go to all the body shops Nahele sold the parts to and get all the parts back. Then the two of them are going to put the car back together, to make it look exactly the way it was before Nahele took it. And as long as Nahele keeps his nose clean, the complaint will stay in Steve's drawer - unsigned. Steve asks him if he understands, Nahele says yes and thanks Steve. Steve tells him not to thank him yet, as he has eyes and ears all over the island. If Steve hears of one incident, one time that Nahele steps out of line, for the smallest things, he will find him and Steve won't be the nice guy giving him a second chance. Steve tells him not to blow his second chance, Nahele says he won't and promises not to let Steve down. Nahele is seen working as busboy for Kamekona at the shrimp truck. In Pono Kaulike, Nahele and Steve are throwing a football to each other on the beach. Steve compliments Nahele on his catching, then he throws it back, the ball goes wide. Nahele apologizes but Steve tells him not to worry about it. Steve then teaches Nahele the correct way to throw the football and then tells Nahele to try throwing it again. Nahele backs up and throws the ball, it goes straight to Steve. Steve praises him and throws the ball back. Steve's phone then rings, and he has to go to work. Season 6 In Ua 'o'oloku ke anu i na mauna, Steve texts Nahele about the ETA on the engagement ring he’s getting for Catherine, Nahele texts back and says it ready that day. Later in the day, Nahele brings the engagement ring to Steve at headquarters. Steve says he really appreciates Nahele picking up the ring for him. Nahele says it doesn’t seem right to spend all that money on a ring, when you could get a new truck for the same price. Steve says he could but he wouldn’t trade what he’s got for anything. Nahele tells him he’s going to go before Steve gets all mushy on him. Steve tells him he’ll understand someday, and Nahele says he thought Steve was a car guy before leaving. In Hana Keaka, Kamekona sees Nahele arguing with a man while he’s working. Kamekona steps in and asks if Nahele is okay, the man interrupts and says everything is fine. Kamekona says he wasn’t speaking to him and asks if he needs to execute his right to refuse service. The man just tells Nahele to think about what he said and leaves, Kamekona asks who that was and Nahele says it was his dad. Nahele is seating on a bench when Steve finds him. Steve says that Kamekona told him about the visit from his dad. Nahele hands Steve a letter for a court hearing for full custody. Steve reads over the letter and tells Nahele that it’s just a hearing and nothing is set in stone. Nahele says he’d rather live on the streets again than live with his dad. Steve asks if there’s any chance that his dad has changed; Nahele says no. Nahele is at the court about his dad’s custody hearing. He is disappointed and angry when the court grants custody to his dad. Nahele storms out of the court. Steve finds him at his house in the car they rebuilt together. Steve says he thought he might find Nahele here, as he sits in the driver’s seat. He tells Nahele that he knows the hearing didn’t go how he wanted it to go. Nahele tells Steve that is doesn’t matter what the judge said, they can’t make him live with his dad. Steve sadly that the judge can make him, Steve then says there’s something Nahele is not telling him and can’t help him if he doesn’t talk. Steve says he’ll always protect Nahele, and makes sure that Nahele knows it. Nahele then tells Steve about the murder his dad committed when his was younger. This means his dad goes back to jail. In Ka Pono Ku'oko'a, Kamekona tells Nahele to text Steve and say it’s an emergency. When Steve arrives, he’s annoyed that the “emergency” was only a flat tire of the Shrimp Truck. Nahele says he was just doing as he was told, when Steve asks what the hell. After failing to explain to Kamekona the difference between an emergency and a life or death emergency, Steve tells Nahele that he has a jack in his car, Nahele runs off to get it. At the end of the day, Steve asks Nahele to come back headquarters. When he gets there, he hugs Steve and apologizes for the Shrimp truck tire. Steve tells him not to worry about it. Nahele then proceeds to tell Steve about his day, he earned a lot in tips and Kamekona won best original dish. Nahele then asks Steve what did he want to talk to him about, Steve asks him to sit down and explains how Nahele’s dad died in the prison bus explosion that morning. Nahele starts to cry, and says he doesn’t know why he’s crying, as his dad wasn’t a very good person. Steve says that he was still his father. Nahele then says that he’s got no family left. Steve gets up from his seat and hugs Nahele and says that he still has a family (The Five-0 crew). In O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake, Nahele runs into Steve’s office to tell him about his friend. The desk office runs in after him, grabs him and apologizes to Steve about Nahele barging in. Steve says it’s fine as he knows Nahele. Later at the morgue, Nahele explains to Steve that he’s the one that found his friend in the locker room, passed out and not moving. Nahele tells Steve that he didn’t even know that his friend was doing drugs. He was his friend and just didn’t know. Nahele pacing in the hospital waiting room with the rest of Five-O and their friends waiting on news for the outcome of Danny and Steve’s surgery. The waiting goes onto the next morning. The doctor walks out and tells everyone that both Steve and Danny are going to be okay. Everyone sighs with relief. One week later, Nahele is with everyone in Steve and Danny’s hospital room, as Kono and Jerry read out Get Well cards. Nahele leaves with everyone as they leave for Max’s going away party. Season 8 In No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise, Steve arrives at Flippa's shrimp truck and finds it on fire. Steve goes into the truck to find and rescue anyone inside and manages to rescue an injured Nahele. Steve and Nahele manage to escape the truck before it completely explodes. Now safe, Nahele reveals to Steve that Kamekona Tupuola was kidnapped. Trivia * Nahele's introduction is similar to that of the first appearance of DC comics character Jason Todd, known famously as the second Robin and Red Hood, as both were introduced as car thieves who stole the wheels of their prospective mentor's car. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Civilians Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Hawaiian